The purpose of City of Hope's Data and Safety Monitoring process, as led by the Data and Safety Monitoring Committee, is to provide oversight and review of clinical research protocol-specific data and safety monitoring plans and to assure that the implementation of these plans follows federal and state regulations. Funding is requested for partial salary support for the Chair of our Protocol and Monitoring Committee and for some of the staff, supporting and initiating the work of this Committee.